Revenant/Doom (2016)
The Revenant is a returning monster in Doom (2016). The Revenant serves as the face of the game, appearing in cover art and numerous trailers. It first appears in Argent Energy Tower. It has been reinterpreted to explicitly be another type of former human, to explain its skeletal appearance in Doom II. In-Game Description UAC REPORT FILE: XS2VZP9A Revenants are UAC Military operatives that have been methodically transformed into demonic combatants through cybernetic augmentation and repeated Lazarus Wave exposure. The transformation begins by attaching a Multiple Launch Rocket Battery (MLRB) onto each shoulder of the patient, coupled to an Argent-charged neural biochip implanted at the base of the cerebral cortex. The MLRB allows the Revenant to both attack its target with multiple conventional rockets, and also to fire mobility boosters located under each MLRB. UAC REPORT FILE: S7FG9VJQ During initial delevopment of the Revenant program, a curious side effect of Lazarus Wave exposure was discovered. The Argent Energy held within the plasmatic isotopes of the Lazarus Wave mutates ossein proteins, resulting in rapid skeletal growth. The expansion of the bone matter results in avulsion of the skin and connective tissue. The flesh is literally torn from the bones. As the skeleton continues to grow, the exposed internal organs begins to decompose. After several weeks of intense pain for the patient, the skeletal growth stops- resulting in a 3 meter beast comprised primarily of bone. The height varies depending on patient's original physiology. Despite this bizarre biological structure, the Revenant appears to bear no ill effects. Appearance The Revenant's appearance appears to be largely similar to its appearance in Doom II. It is a tall, skeletal figure with pale, bloodied skin covering only the legs and upper torso. Blood and gore can be seen around the Revenant's lower body. Mechanical implants can also be seen in the Revenant's feet, knees and arms. The Revenant has two grey eyes that lack irises, and its skull is covered in blood. The Revenant's most distinguishable feature is its large UAC engineered jet-pack, with two large shoulder mounted rocket launchers (or Multiple Launch Rocket Batteries). The center and back of the jet-pack glow orange. Combat analysis The Revenant makes a loud pitched demonic-like voice when alerted, similar to Doom II. The Revenant utilities a jetpack to fly for short amounts of time while firing missiles at the player. When on the ground, the Revenant will fire a barrage of missiles at the player while also swatting at the player when close enough. When killing the player, it will rip both the Doomguy's arms off and hit him with one of them, before finally finishing him off with a punch. Tactical analysis Revenants are faster than most other demons like the Imp. They will rush directly at the player and will also use stronger missiles than a normal rocket launcher. They are very strong and fast compared to the other enemies in the game. They also have an accurate aim when shooting at the player. They can usually be taken down by 2-5 shots with a super shotgun. They may also be used as a "crowd control" weapon by Glory Killing them from behind, where they will then fly forwards and detonate after a few seconds. This is not possible to guide, so its effectiveness is limited if there is not a large group to destroy behind it. Multiplayer The Revenant also appears in Multiplayer as a playable demon and is the first demon the player can use. It roughly maintains the same attacks as it does in the campaign, using its shoulder mounted rocket launchers to fire missiles at enemy players, instantly killing them. The player can also utilise the Revenant's jet-pack to fly for limited periods of time while also being able to fire missiles. As a Revenant, the player should take advantage of their flight capabilities and fire upon enemies from above. Firing from above will make it more difficult for enemies to fire upon the player and will allow for the player to land more accurate shots. It is wise to fire upon large groups of enemies to make your missiles more effective. The Revenant also has a fair speed on foot, on par with the Prowler, so it is possible to escape from enemies if the player is under too much fire or are close to death and wish to drop the Demon Rune pickup away from the enemy. When fighting against a Revenant, it is wise to simply fire as much as possible upon it. The Revenant has a mid-range health pool and is a fairly big target. The player should attempt to fire at the Revenant's jet-pack; its weak spot. This will deal extra damage and will also temporarily disable the Revenant's flight capabilities. This can prove useful as the player and their team could potentially disable the Revenant's jet-pack mid flight and force it to land, allowing the player and their team to focus their firepower on it. Trivia *Unlike the Revenants of Doom II, which where created by demons using corpses from previously killed demons, the new Revenants are created by the UAC from human volunteers. *The Revenant is a subject of the skull trumpet meme because of a edit of the Doom OST album art has a Revenant flying and playing a trumpet. Some users have created a meme based on this and renaming Doom as 'Doot' or 'Toot'. As of 2019's E3 convention, this meme has been officially embraced by iD, with the "Doot" Revenant skin being available for preorder. *The Revenant is the second monster from Doom II that the player encounters in the 2016 Doom, but the first that is relatively unchanged; while the Hell Knight appears first, it has been altered into an aggressive melee monster more like Doom 3's Pinky Demon. Category:Doom (2016) monsters